This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for the treatment of diseases associated with immune response in the anterior segment and the surface of the eye.
Diseases associated with immune response in the anterior segment and surface of the eye include erosive corneal ulcer, rejection reactions in cornea transplantation, allergic inflammation of conjunctiva and corneal limbus. At present, the medicines of choice for treatment of these diseases are glucocorticosteroids. These medicines, however, have strong side-effects after long-term topical administration. These side effects include skin atrophy, inhibition of healing of corneal epithelium and lesion, corticosteroid glaucoma, and complicated cataract.
Cyclosporin A (CsA) has been used as alternatives to glucocorticosteroid. Although CsA has good therapeutic effects on immune-response associated ocular surface diseases, recent research showed that CsA has limited local penetration. Consequently, immune inhibition in non-surface ocular tissues is primarily achieved via the systemic pharmacological effect of CsA. In addition, oil-based eye-drops of CsA have significant irritant effect on eyes.
Therefore, there is a need for novel pharmaceutical compositions that do not have the drawbacks of the present therapies.